The New Girl
by JacobLover1696
Summary: Wanting to take his family away from the busy and gang filled streets of New York City Splinter takes his three son's and one daughter to their vacation home in Fork's Washington. Fem! Mikey Tang Shin is still alive and they are all human. Review's are Welcome should I continue. Jealous Bella even if she's with Edward
1. Chapter 1 First Meetings

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter One- First Meeting's**

 **Tang Shin looked for her daughter Miko her sons were on the swing's they were on vacation. She looked around the tree line where she had last saw her youngest child. She said ''Miko-Chan.'' She listened and the three-year-old didn't answer she screamed ''Miko!'' then her oldest son's heard her scream their sister's name. Splinter ran out and said ''my love what's wrong'' he was mediating when he heard his wife's frantic screams. Shin squeaked ''Miko she's gone'' he ran to the tree line and yelled ''Miko.''**

 **Mikey giggled chasing the butterfly she said ''butter'' she had light brown skin and long curly black hair that was in two ponytails' with ribbon's in her hair she had on a blue dress and tights on. She grinned and ran into a backyard with house's all around and the butterfly flew away and she whimpered and looked around and noticed she couldn't see or find her brother's she whimpered ''mommy!'' she started to cry her eyes out.**

 **Jacob Black was four years old he was watching his mom make cookies. She said ''Jacob no eating the cookie dough'' smiling. Jacob heard crying outside he thought Seth hurt himself again so he ran outside. He saw a pretty little girl crying in his backyard he had never seen her before. He walked over and said ''hey you ok'' the girl looked at him and her bottom lip poked out and she whimpered ''I…want…my…mommy'' hiccupping. She was rubbing her eyes with her fist's Jacob said ''your lost'' the girl shook her head yes and Jacob put out his hand and said ''it's going to be ok I will help you find your mommy with my mommy'' the girl looked at him and said ''weally'' Jacob nodded and the girl looked at his hand and took the bigger hand in hers and Jacob dragged her into the house.**

 **Sarah was humming when she heard Jacob come back in and she turned and saw a tiny tot with Jacob she said ''now who are you sweet heart'' she squatted and Jacob said ''she's lost she wants her mommy'' Sarah said ''I bet she does'' she put her arms out and said ''come here pumpkin we will find you mommy'' the girl looked at Jacob and Jacob nudged her to his mom. Sarah grinned and she thought ''aw she likes him'' Sarah said ''what's your name'' the girl said ''Miko'' Sarah grinned and said ''are your Japanese sweetie'' the girl grinned and nodded and said ''daddy is Ninja'' Sarah grinned and called Charlie Swan and her husband.**

 **Rebecca and Rachael ran in with Billy they were having a daddy daughter's day Billy walked in with Chief Swan they looked at the tiny girl swinging her legs on the sofa drinking milk. Bella said ''Jake'' and grinned the five-year-old girl liked Jacob. Jacob was sitting beside the girl holding her hand watching cartoons. Charlie said ''there you are Miko your mommy and daddy came to the station looking for you'' Miko looked at him and then hid her face behind Jacob's shoulder. Charlie got on the radio and called down to the station.**

 **Shin was holding Miko's orange and pink jacket her eyes were watering they had adopted the little girl from Japan when she was a newborn three years ago. Raphael and Donatello were beside her Leonardo was standing beside Splinter the ninja master was looking out the window of the station Leo whimpered ''I'm sorry daddy'' the six-year old's eyes were wet Splinter looked at his oldest son and squatted and said ''it's going to be ok Leonardo we don't blame your son never you'' Leo whined ''we are supposed to look out for her'' Raphael was holding his mom's hand he was Leo's twin but he had red hair instead of black like his older twin. Donnie was five years old he was crying to the radio said ''Frank could you bring the Hamato's over to the reservation to the Black's please we found the little girl she's safe.''**

 **Jacob grinned and listened to Miko's story. The adults were smiling at the hyper child. She said ''I was following a butter and then I lost her and I found you'' and grinned and a woman with long black hair she was Japanese. She put down a brown haired tan skinned boy and said ''Miko-Chan'' Miko looked and her eyes watered and she said ''mommy!'' she jumped down from the sofa and ran at her and the woman picked her up and hugged her tightly Miko whimpered ''I followed a butter then I couldn't find you'' the woman was crying and she said ''don't ever scare mommy like that again'' Splinter walked in and Miko said ''daddy'' the older man said ''Miko-san'' and Miko reached for him and Splinter kissed her forehead and said ''I don't think you mom is going to let you go my daughter'' smirking softly. Donnie tugged at Splinter's pants and the male picked him up and Donnie kissed Miko's cheek and Miko kissed his cheek and Raph said ''you scared us Mike'' Miko looked down at him and grinned. Shin said ''thank you'' she bowed and Sarah said ''oh it was nothing she was a joy'' Jacob said ''is Miko leaving'' Miko said ''I don't wanna leave Jake'' she crossed her arms and Shin said ''Jake'' Jacob said ''hi'' and Miko said ''he found me'' grinning from ear to ear she said ''he's so cool'' Jacob blushed. Splinter said ''we have been a burden long enough my daughter we need to go home besides I'm sure your mother wants to keep an eye on you'' Miko said ''ok daddy.''**

 **She looked at Raph and said ''Raphie'' she reached for the six-year-old and whimpered. Shin sighed and let the tot go. Raph took her and Miko poke his cheek and Raph busted out in tears and hugged her tightly. Splinter and Shin was shocked Raphael never cried even when he was an infant he didn't cry. Shin said ''she's ok Raphael don't cry sweetie'' Raph mumbled ''I'm not crying'' and put her head on Mikey's head and hugged her and Miko held onto his neck and kissed his cheek.**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving

The New Girl

Chapter Two- Moving

 **Raphael Leonardo and Donatello new they were being followed Leonardo said ''Mikey'' Miko didn't answer Raphael growled ''we know your following us Mike'' Miko stepped out and she was in jeans and a half shirt she whined ''where you are you guys going.'' Donnie said ''out'' Miko said ''can I come'' the 15-year-old put her hands on her hips. Raphael said ''no'' Mikey frowned ''why'' Leo said ''we are doing something important and it's too dangerous'' Mikey growled ''I am a Kunoichi father said so why can't I come I'm as good as you I'm even better then D'' crossing her arms over her DD breasts tapping her foot. She had her waist length hair in a high ponytail. Donnie said ''hey!'' Mikey mumbled ''it's true'' huffing. Raph said ''no it's final go home now!'' he pointed back to their apartment. Mikey cooed ''fine I'll just tell daddy and I know he didn't authorize this little mission'' she spun on her heels and counted down from five in her head. She got to the edge of the building when they growled ''wait!'' Mikey grinned and turned around. The 17-year-old and the 18-year-old twins were arguing with each other. Leonardo growled ''fine but you aren't fighting just stay in the shadows do not get into the fight you hear me Miko'' Mikey grinned and nodded quickly and Leo nodded and said ''let's move Ninja's!'' and jumped to the other roof.**

 **After fighting the Purple Dragon's**

 **Mikey whooped she squealed ''did you see their face's when you guys whipped their butt's'' she held onto Raph and said ''you guys are so cool!'' The three older brother's grinned with pride. Leo said ''we are aren't we'' Mikey squealed ''yep'' grinning she started singing ''We, Are, The, Champion's!'' Leo Donnie and Raph chuckled. They got home and silently went in and the living room light cut on. They gulped and looked and saw their mother and father sitting there with their face's frowned up. Mikey hid and Shin said ''Miko-Chan come with me'' Miko gulped and followed their mother Tang Shin got into the orange and pink room and grabbed her daughter checking her over and she squeaked ''are you hurt? what happened!'' Mikey squeaked ''mom I'm ok'' Tang Shin frowned and said ''why did you go out in the city at night you know it's dangerous'' Mikey said ''I was just following the guys…'' Tang Shin growled ''you are grounded and no Ninja training for the next month do you hear me young lady I shouldn't even let you practice your too young'' Mikey yelped ''mother I'm 15 Donnie Raph and Leo started when they were ten I started two years ago it's not fair you guys treat me like a baby I'm not a baby anymore!'' She hid under her covers and screamed into her pillows. Tang Shin bit her bottom lip and reached out for her daughter but pulled back she shook her head and then left the room to yell at her son's.**

 **Splinter was in the bed reading silently Tang Shin put on her night gown and got into bed she said ''Yoshi do you think I'm being a bit over protective with Miko-Chan'' Splinter looked at his wife and smiled softly and went back to reading he said ''well love you are a bit protective but I understand it's dangerous in the city that's why I want to ask you something'' he put down the book he said ''what if we move to Fork's we haven't been there since the children were little it's safe there'' Shin said ''really you would do that'' Splinter nodded and said ''of course'' Shin grinned and said ''let's go then'' Splinter chuckled and nodded.**

 **Leonardo Raphael and Donatello were downstairs watching a movie with their girlfriends Leo's was Kari Raphael's Mona Lisa and Donatello's girlfriend was April. Mikey walked downstairs and Mona Lisa said ''hey Mikey'' Mikey grinned and said ''hey Mona'' the older girl grinned and pulled the younger girl to the seat beside her and Raph and Raphael said ''really'' Mona said ''oh hush Raph I love Mikey like a baby sister'' she rubbed Mikey's head and Mikey hummed. Splinter and Shin walked down and turned off the TV Splinter said ''my son's and daughter your mother and I have thought about this for a while and we think it's a good idea to move to Fork's Washington to stay'' the four siblings yelled ''what!'' Splinter growled ''Yame!'' the four went quiet. Splinter said ''you four will listen to me and your mother you will move to Fork's with us no if's and or but's about it'' they walked upstairs.**

 **A month later**

 **Jacob Black growled he had to be in the same high school as those leeches. Bella grinned and said ''hey Jake'' Jacob said ''hey'' and grinned he looked at the jeep coming in. A black haired boy and a red haired boy followed by a brown haired boy got out and then a girl stepped out she had on an orange half shirt and a white long skirt that had a slit in the side he long hair was in two high pigtails that was curled. Jacob mumbled ''wow'' Bella said ''Jake'' Jacob stared at the girl and the girl met his eyes and she blinked and then her eyes lit up she ran at him and squealed ''Jake!'' pouncing him they both fell to the ground with her on top of him. She squeaked ''Jake you go here'' Jacob said ''huh how…'' the girl said ''my name is Miko'' Jacob said ''Miko'' the girl grinned and nodded quickly and Jacob said ''wow hey Miko-Chan'' the girl grinned and there was a cough. Bella said ''hey Miko'' Mikey frowned and said ''who are you how do you know my name'' Jacob said ''Miko you met her at my house Bella remember'' the younger girl shrugged and grinned looking down at him. Raph walked over and yanked her up and said ''let's go Mikey'' Miko whined ''Raph!'' he threw her over his shoulder and said ''you can't just jump random guys like that'' and walked away Miko looked at Jacob and waved over her brother's shoulder. Jacob waved back totally ignoring Bella he walked away and followed them inside.**


End file.
